


The Knight Who Came in from the Cold

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ガウェラン





	The Knight Who Came in from the Cold

  


1.

河水輕柔地捲動塵土遠走，小船和水流載著伊蓮恩離開，劃開水面時泛起的漣漪也安靜之後，河看起來像是沒有盡頭的哀歎，但連再愚蠢的痴人都知道河流最終匯聚成海，收集了所有嘆息，翻攪化為白沫浪花，永遠不會消失，只是一點一點粉碎然後平靜。蘭斯洛特想像著海，從另一片大陸渡海時見過的白崖，海風推揉著面頰和蓄起的長髮，那時候他因為不懂得哀傷才覺得被迷霧輕柔包裹的海十分美麗。

高文在沾滿河水腥味的風平息之後到來，沒有帶起比塵土更多的東西，蘭斯洛特已經倦於猜測為什麼對方總是知道能在哪裡找到自己。他盯著河水和岸邊的纖長蘆葦，而高文看著他的臉，在前頭分開蔓生的草叢和荊棘，帶他走一條僻靜的遠路回城。

跟著高文時蘭斯洛特什麼也沒有想，被帶領時不需要判斷方向也不用記得過去，服從他的引領便能止住傷口的血。他們悄悄經過廳堂外緣，只有王從金杯上鑲著的寶石裡看見他們的身影，高文握住他冰涼的手指，沒有讓他迷糊地去往嘈雜的地方，露出純真的臉撲上充滿好奇的惡意火光，人們會拆下他的翅膀並嚼食他墜落在地的模樣。

 

  


2.  
那隻手得壓著他的後頸讓他彎下腰才能擁抱他，高文的手上沒有覆著鎧甲但堅硬如鐵，彷彿身處容不得軟弱猶豫的戰場。這不像給家人和朋友的擁抱，張開手臂將他們撈進他的世界，向他們傳達在他這裡能有安全和平靜。他用了太多力氣，蘭斯洛特的肋骨開始疼痛，這是年長者給士兵的鼓勵，沒有笑容和溫情，接受安慰之後便得起身戰鬥。在這之後那雙手掌才緩慢地抹去他背上被加諸的沉重外物，連那些尊貴的騎士稱號都被暫時剝下，除去那些後他開始能像嬰兒一樣呼吸。

高文、他從喉嚨裡翻滾似地嘔出哽咽的聲音。

噓──

被親吻額際和側頸讓他徹底垮下，這裡不是戰場，只是高文的地方，他可以繼續下沉，到了湖底便不會再聽見不停息的潺潺河水聲。

休息吧，睡吧。高文低聲重覆著相同的話。

他被從泥沼挖起，四肢拖垂在泥濘之中，彷彿有某種醜惡的水底生物纏上他並吸取他所有的快樂，然而高文輕易斬斷了那些東西，太陽升起的時候所有陰影下的生物都只能匍匐著回到黑暗。他陪著他入夢，等待他提出任何要求，蘭斯洛特躺在高文的床上，手指穿過對方的金髮，同樣顏色的睫毛低垂下來，拂過他疲倦的眼臉。

說你想要這個，告訴我你需要。

高文的聲音很輕，吐息幾乎凝滯，全留在他的嘴唇上。

他並沒有堅強到能夠回應，閉上眼睛之後他感覺到親吻。高文隨便他要不要遮住自己的視線，放下手或是擁抱他，日落後的室內冷得很快，而他的手和吻讓身體暖和起來。高文只說過一句話，命令他放鬆和冷靜，舌頭沿著腹部緊繃的肌理向下，劃過每一道凹谷，進入他後一邊肏弄著一邊用手幫他射出來。

喘息平復後溼冷的汗沾滿皮膚，高文起身擦掉彼此身上的髒污體液，往燒盡柴火的壁爐內加了新的燃料，才帶著乾燥的暖意回到他身旁。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 新作FEL裡高文叫狂蘭那幾句彷彿他只是他的小士兵，就把這個和之前略讀了國王敘事詩後想說的hurt/comfort連結起來了。雖然說是hurt/comfort但我並不覺得高文的個性裡有一點療癒人心的成份ry 領導力E(?)那樣的鼓勵方式不適合每個人……


End file.
